New Fish-Man Pirates
The New Fishman Pirates are a group of pirates from Fishman Island. The New Fishman Pirates are currently the most prominent figures in the long history of human/fishmen hate over their hero Fisher Tiger's death.One Piece Manga - Chapter 607, Hammond commented how Tiger was the fishmen's hero. They carry on the legacy of Arlong, having established their crew based on Arlong's ideals. Like Arlong, they wish to make fishmen the supreme race and aim to sink the humans into the ocean.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones reveals his crew's goal of conquering the human race. Jolly Roger Their jolly roger consists of the Sunny Pirates' sunny rim, with a crossed out decapitated person within. Only Hammond and Jones appear to be a former members of the Arlong Pirates judging by the tattoos on the left side of the neck and left arm respectively, though none of them seem to be from the original Fishman Pirates. Crew Members Crew Strength They appear to have control of several giant sea monsters, all equal to the kraken in size. It also seems that the kraken was initially under their control. As fishmen, their entire crew is already ten times stronger than average humans (and double that underwater), however, they use the "evil drug" Energy Steroid to enhance their strength to greater levels.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones consumes several Energy Steroid's before he attacks Gyro and his crew. The crew's captain alone was enough to overwhelm an entire pirate crew with the help of this drug. Their willingness to use this drug, knowing the cost it brings, also shows they are willing to sacrifice their lives for their cause. They demonstrate high levels of brutality and are not above resulting to violence or murder. However, sometimes they also allow their victims to live so that they can retell their encounters to others and spread their reputation and cause fear. One of their members in particular, an assassin named Hyozo, has been stated by a renowned pirate rookie like Luffy to be particularly strong, though it is unknown if it was due to inherent raw power that Hyozo possessed, or through the consumption of the energy steroids. In comparison to the Arlong Pirates, they are much fiercer and a much greater threat. Furthermore, the fact that they are willing to have mermen and captured human pirates as part of their crew means they are far more diverse. However, due to the effects of the Energy Steroid, it is unknown just how strong the main crew naturally is. History Past At some point the New Fishman Pirates acquired the rare evil drug and began using its power to plot a coup d'état against King Neptune, in order to take Fishman Island away from his rule for themselves, and to conquer the human race to prove that fishmen are superior. They also intercepted pirate crews that approach Fishman Island, giving them two options: join the New Fishman Pirates and go on serving them or be destroyed before making it into the underwater island. To avoid certain demise, the human pirate crews would usually choose the first option but did not truly intend to follow the fishmen. They would flee Fishman Island as soon as possible.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Zeo mentions that humans run away so often. Apparently the New Fishman Pirates' activities are the reason why not much human visitors roam Fishman Island recently.One Piece Manga - Chapter 609, Keimi states that there is a lack of human visitors. Fishman Island Arc The crew was first introduced right as the Straw Hats were approaching Fishman Island with their apparent chief being seemingly interested in meeting the Straw Hat captain. By the time the Straw Hats arrived in Fishman Island, they had already began to move. When Gyro and his crew, who were forced to serve the New Fishman Pirates earlier, managed to sneak away and attempted to escape into the New World, Jones singlehandedly decimated the crew, but left them alive to prove to humans what the fishmen crew were capable of. Some time later, Vander Decken IX accompanies Hody Jones and they introduce theirselves to one another. After Vander Decken IX put on a glove, they shake hands and they make a deal: the two of them will be the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Jones and Decken ally with eachother and will make Ryugu Kingdom fall. References Site Navigation de:Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande Category:Pirate Crews *